1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to folding fishing boat arrangements, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved folding fishing boat apparatus wherein the same provides a pontoon fishing boat positionable for fishing within shallow waters, and of a compact configuration to permit ease of storage and portability thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Folding fishing boats have been utilized in the prior art. Contemporary vehicular construction is oriented for a more compact and smaller vehicle and accordingly vehicles to accomodate a fishing boat for convenience of use on surrounding lakes and the like is required to be of a lighter construction in accommodation of the smaller vehicle utilized. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a convient and readily portable organization configured for ease of transport and storage. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,900 to Maselko wherein a boat is formed in a plurality of water-tight sections hingedly connected together folded about their ends to form a car-top carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,621 to Berger sets forth a multipontoon sailing craft wherein the pontoons are pivotal relative to a base to permit righting of the vessel whenever it is capsized.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,203 to Lewis sets forth a portable boat defined by a plurality of shells pivotally mounted together to define a storage box in an erected configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,702 to Gubin sets forth a pontoon type water vessel wherein vehicular wheels are attached to the vessel to permit transoport thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,355 to Kirby sets forth a flotation type boat including a central frame member to permit accomodation of various components utilized in the boat. The boat construction is further constructed with a transverse hinge to permit pivotment of the boat itself for transport thereof.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved folding fishing boat apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction providing a readily transported and easily erected fishing craft and in this respect, the present invention susbstantially fulfills this need.